Promise
by EmmaMoons
Summary: This takes place right after the end of digimon season 3. And how Takato and the rest of the group felt after losing their partners. And will they ever see one another again? Or will they be apart forever. Will Takato's promise brake?
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Tamers: We Are One

**Kept promise.**

* * *

Even though I never though I'll ever be the same. The world still went back to normal, and after a while, so did I. Life was exactly how it was before I met Guilmon. Kazu still made bad jokes and Miss. Nami still gave too much homework. Sometimes I go by our old hang out, just to see if he's there; I don't know why I bother because he never is. Most times I'm ok but- there's this one thing that bugs me. A promise I made to a friend; a promise I don't think I can keep.

Hearing a familiar noise I turned my head. Guilmon? I thought as something white flew past the corner of my eye. Not giving the idea another thought I rushed up the gravel stone steeps that lead up to the little make shift home.

I pushed the solid black metal fence open only to see one of the last memories of my partner. My eyes down-casted as I scanned the surrounding area.

Actually scratch that.

My brown eyes widened at the shining substance as I began to tremble.

I think I'll be able to keep that promise after all.

with a wavering grin I slowly dropped down onto my knees, ' this couldn't be happening' I thought in disbelief, hoping that this wasn't just another one of my wishful dreaming. Slowly both of my hands strain to reach the digital field.

' the one thing standing between Guilmon and me, are doubts, and well, this. And one thing was sure.' narrowing my eyes while smacking my lips, I fixed my face into one of determination.

* * *

"TAKATO!"

cold wooden plank met with pink tender flesh in usual fashion. Rubbing the swollen bump on my forehead I moaned. To tell you the truth I was more disappointed in the dream to actually care about the throbbing pain to my cranium.

Large footsteps could be heard ascending the stairs. "TA-KA-TO didn't you hear me!"

'it just felt so real...so real'

My mother looked furious. This was the fifth time she had to wake me up. "Takato! Didn't you...hear-" her angry shouts died slowly, the sides of her lips sank, as little creases were forming above her eyebrows. I turned my head an gave her the biggest smile I could muster, but regretfully that wasn't enough. I began to play with the ends of my crimson pajamas as my mind slightly drifted a bit. 'Guilmon' I thought.

It had been almost a year and some since the Digimon left. Everyone was sad, but Rika, Henry,Ryo, and I had the biggest impact. We were hurt and felt a bit betrayed by our parents. It took a while for us to come around, I remember how the first two weeks everyone ignored all authoritative figures and refused to communicate with anyone other then each other. But time when by and eventually we were forced to opened up again and accepted what has happened. After all, they had threatened to cut off our communication to one another if we didn't.

We already lost our other half.

We didn't need to lose each other too.

Now everything seem normal, except for the foaling look our eyes. We tried our best, well most of us at least, but that plan had failed miserably to say the lest.

Rika had called me an idiot and told me that we should have let them see how hurt and angry we were. And that they deserved it.

But I didn't think so, however Henry did.

The other tamers and I had a distaste for our parents for some time for allowing the Juggernaut project to proceed, but it was Henry's dad that conduced it knowing the consequences.

Hearing my mothers voice I quickly shook my head of all thoughts of the Digimon, well temperarally at least. "oh hay mom" I spoke with mock happiness and plastered on a fake smile. After the dream I had, I couldn't come up with an honest smile.

" I'm sorry" laughing empty while rubbing the practically invisible bump on my head I hopped off of my bed, while taking some of the comforter along with me. "Clumsy me. Bumping into things again"

A ting of pain tugged against my heart as my mother shook her head slowly. "its ok Honey, just get dress. You don't have much time till school starts." and with that said she walked down the hall.

it didn't take long before I was all dressed and ready to go. I was in junior high now and everything seemed back to normal. And yet, to us, it seemed so unusual.

* * *

The walk to school was the same. Long and boring. With a dragged on sigh I pass through the schools gate only to be met up with Henry. "finally" he grinned " I thought you'd never show up."

"yeah had enough beauty sleep your highness?" and Rika was still the same, with her sarcastic comments, but that's just a way to show how she really feels, or so that's what Henry told me.

"come on you two, lets not start the year off with a fight" turning my head I spotted Kenta jogging toward us with Kazu right on his tail "who care, I bet Takato could take her"

"what was that!" Henry and I laughed at Kazu's misfortune, even he should know by now not to cross Rika with that mouth of his.

"you guys!" a weft of brown hair ran past me as I felt a force loop around my arm that tug me forth. Tumbling a little I watched as the green dressed girl jog in place. "if you guys haven't noticed we have only 3 min left before class starts!" we all turned around and noticed the large clock built into the school's roof.

2 Minutes were left on the clock, and it took us the Minimum of 5 minuets to get to our class. Fear jumped through our veins and we all ran like mad men toward the nearest door.

Why was it that all incoming freshman had to have the farthest class room out if the whole entire school building! Was this suppose to be a joke or something, or are they here to make us miserable.

All of us slammed the door open as we were all immediate hit by a ruler.

"DETENTION! All of you."

we all groaned as we collapsed onto the ground in a heap of sweaty teens.

What a great year this will be...

* * *

RxR to tell me if this story is worth continuing.

EmmaMoons.


	2. Dreams and Hope

Digimon Tamers: Dreams and Hope

**A Promise To A Boy.**

* * *

School seem to never end! With their long, not to mention loud teachers, Snickering students, and plain white walls. I nearly threw my hands up in the air and screamed with joy when I heard the loud chimes of the bell. I began to pack up until hand slammed onto my desk. Oh no. It was none other then Rangi Itsumaki. She was one of those girls you avoid at all time. Mean, brutish, and pushy doesn't even begin to describe her. "you have clean up duties with your lame crew, Ta-Ki-To!" I rolled my eyes. This girl has been bothering me since I started school again, and I refuse to give her the luxury of seeing my displeasure. "Oh yeah." Rika walked over and glared at the blond. "Move Itsumaki. What? No one want you at home so you have to torment lover-boy over here?" Oh Rika, even when she's defending me, she has some way of offending me at the same time. Only Rika. "what'chu say Nonaka!"

"What, now your death? And here I thought ugly was bad enough."

"Oh, burn!" Kazu and Kenta surely were no help.

Jeri looked back and forth between the two girls and whispered over to Henry. "Should we do something?"

"I'm not sure, you know when Rika starts going, she's pretty hard to stop."

a fist was suddenly thrown.

"What the hell!" quickly dodging it Rika took a step back. Along with the rest of us. "you guys think you all so cool huh? Running late to class, ditching class, and everything else. Why? Just because you were on the news ridding those, those, those freaks of nature!"

Our jaws dropped. Another fist was thrown, but this time it belonged to the orange haired girl. "Who are you calling freak! Those freaks saved you ugly ass!" before we knew it those two were swing at one another.

"Takato! What should we do!" I had no idea. Looking to Henry for any suggestions, I found nothing but panic. The two other boys in the room were half cheering and half squalling. When were those two ever learn fighting equals bad!

"knock, knock- oh my god!" Oh thank goodness. Ryo walked in at the most unnecessary time. Dashing across the room, he quickly wrapped his arms around Rika's this waist and lifted her up off the other girl. "bit-" Itsumaki stopped mid word when she spotted the man of her dreams. "R-roy-sama!"

"Ryo?-"

"-sama?

What!

"let me go you Idiot! I need to show this chick who's the freak here!" a bunch of kicking and profanity left the girls mouth as Ryo chuckled and held her tightly against his chest. "Down Kitty" only Ryo could joke in such a serious situation.

The girl on the floor glared jealously at the red clad girl, and then shifted her 'loving' gaze back at her .idol? "I'm sorry Ryo-sama! This crazy girl just jumped at me and I tried to protect myself!" I felt disgusted just hearing those words. "Oh you little-!" a tan hand covered her mouth before more unfriendly words could be spat.

"Um, who are you?"

"Rangi, sempai!"

he nodded uncertainly. "r-right. Well Rangi, is it, I think it would be a good idea if you left."

she more then happily obliged. "Of course Ryo! Anything you say! Good bye!" and with that she was gone. I was utterly dumbfounded. "omph!" falling onto the ground was a Ryo clutching his knee cap tightly. "you jerk! I could have easily scratched her eyes out!"

"And then get arrested."

1..2...3

"UHHHGGG!" stomping off toward the broom closet she grabbed a broom and threw it into her savior's arms. She grabbed another broom and walked off toward the farthest corner from us. "let's hurry up and get this over with!"

Ryo stared at the boom and then pointed to himself. "Me too?"

Henry sighed "if you wouldn't mind Ryo. It would be a big help."

He nodded and twirled the stick expertly and struck a pose. "sure!" walking over to where Rika was cleaning he began to sweep incredibly close to her. Maybe that was a bad idea.

* * *

If our parents asks why were all late I say we blame Takato."

It's been over an hour since our detention started, and due to some brief arguments, fighting, and pranks. We're all still here.

"hay-but-I"

Everyone agreed.

I sighed this seriously wasn't fair.

Thinking back to my dream last night, I didn't notice when something flew toward my head, until it was too late. "ow, who threw that?" bending over I picked up the chalk board eraser. You'd think that such a strict school would have enough money to buy a white board instead.

"get your head out of the clouds Takato!" well that answers my question.

Rolling my eyes I continued clapping the erasers. "Hay Henry."

" Yeah Takato?"

"do you think that there's a way to go back?"

the room stilled.

"What do you mean Takato?" Jeri stopped her mopping. "Back?"

I continued. "Yeah, back. Like back to the digital world. " I knew this was a tough subject for all of us, but I could help but ask. "I mean.." pulling out my digivice I imagine the bight light it use to illuminate "What if we could find them again."

I felt like such a dork. Still carrying my digivice like a little kid to their ratty old blanket, but unlike a ratty old blanket. The digivice use to carry a life with in. Guilmon's life. It was kind of a surprise to me when I saw the rest of the old team pull out their own digivices. With their parents breathing down their backs, I was for sure they weren't even suppose to even look at it, let alone have it on them.

Rubbing his warm finger against the cool glass of his detector, Henry looked up. "Takato, I miss them too but if there really was a way to get to the other side, don't you think the digimon would have already contacted us by now?"

"I know that, but I had this dream. Like the one when I first found Guilmon. But this time it was about finding the field. The digital field. The one that took us all the way to the digital world."

The classroom air thickened. The swishing of water stopped along with the sound of sweeping. Every tamer stopped what they were doing and looked down at their own digivices and thought back. Back to a time where they were all kicking the baddies butt's, well in the minds of Kazu and Kenta. And when they would all gather around a campfire after a long day of walking and digi trouble. Everyone would sit where they were comfortable and watch as Kazu and Kenta worship every word Ryo said, while he teased Rika, which then would cause Rika to blush, and abused Kenta and Kazu. Terriermon would make some smart remark causing them all to laugh, while Henry would punish him, and he'd then some how drag the red baby dragon and Calumon into the giant mess. Causing Takato to chastise him, and Jerry to baby them. Leomon would watch the group like a protective parent, while Renamon, Cyberdramon, and Impmon sat in a nearby tree.

We all missed them. And of course I knew, everyone did too. But I wanted. No I wished so badly for my visions to come true.

I guess it was just to...impossible.

"Ta-ka-to"

Everyone whipped their head quickly toward my direction. I couldn't believe it.

my eyes widen as I looked around. "G-Guilmon!" I cried hearing the static voice of my best friend. Hoping for a sign, any sign. This couldn't be my imagination could it? If so I might actually take my mom's advice about seeing that physiologist. I mean everyone else seem to have heard it.

"Ta-ka- to-mo-n"

And that confirmed it, now I know I wasn't going crazy.

"where are you boy" I shouted until the sound of wild beeping and flashing lights caught my attention. Reaching into my pocket I glanced at my digivice in amazement.

My voice softened "Guilmon."

No answer was heard. Only mine, and everyone else hopes were beginning to deplete.

"Ta-ka-to"

Jeri was the first one to shout as chorus erupted within the class room.

"Terriermon are you there! Answer me!"

"Renamon! Are you ok! "

"Cyberdramon can you hear me!"

"MarineAngemon! Are you coming back!"

"Guardromon, buddy talk to me!"

A bright smile was plastered on my face as the thoughts of us reuniting with our digimon came to mind.

But it was diminished as Leomon flashed into my mind.

Looking across the room I spotted Jeri. She stood there looking at her own golden digivice. The only black screen in the room. I wanted to say something, anything, that would help her; but anything I could say right now would only make matters worse. Her mop had knocked over the bucket of dirty water which now surrounded her, making it look as if she had cried out all the murky water on the floor.

"Jeri" I whispered silently to myself. I not caring much about the rest of the digital tamers right now. They were all to busy shout into their d-tecters to notice the only silent one. Little voices responding to their calls.

She just stood there with a blank face. That was, until her screen started to illuminate brightly. "Jeri" I called as I walked slowly toward her. The group seem to have notice as they turned toward her. "Takato.." I heard her whisper softly. "Yes." her voice was so calm, it almost frightened me.

Turning her digivice in our general direction we all gasped.

There on the screen was a white digi-egg with a golden band all around it.

"Leomon" was the only thing she said, the biggest smile I had ever seen, well for a long time, appeared on her face. Fat tears rolled out of her bottom eyelids, which soon turned into a river flow.

I did something I never thought I would. I hugged her.

Smileing faces were all around.

"guys..." they all looked at me. "It looks like we are going to finally reunite."

* * *

we all decide to head over to the old club house. A surprise seem to await us at every turn today. Digging in the dirt with a plastic pale and shovel were none other then Henry's muddy little sister ,Suzie, and the twins. "Suzie!" her older, and incredibly over-protective brother, Henry shouted. The three jumped, and turned. They all sighed seeing that it was just us. "what are you doing here!" Rushing over to his little sister he bent down and started to brush some of the harden mud off of her school uniform."Henry!" the babyish wale was heard. A pouting little girl stomped her foot and crossed her arms. Jeri giggled at the sight and grabbed Rika by the wrist, she then skipped over to Ai and began to help brush her off. Rika sighed and bent down to help little Mako. "So why are you guys over here?"

Ai dig her hand into her back pocket and reviled their purple digivice. Impmon. Then it hit me, I felt like a jerk. How could I forget the kids! After losing our digimon, the rest of the team and I have almost completely forgot that we weren't the only ones with digimon. They probably thought that the big kids forgot about them. And what makes it worse is that they probably had Impmon longer then any of us and our digimon! Well an exception to Ryo that is.

"Impmon talk to us" she said. Her brother continued "yeah! He told us that he's waiting with the rest!"

"me too! Me too!" Suzie shouted hopping up and down. "Stop that Suzie" Henry whispered under his breath.

A giant grin appeared on all three of their faces. Well this surely puts a bit of a damper on our plans.

Ryo seem to have piece the pieces together faster then I had. "well it seems as if were going to have a small change in plans." he announced. " what do you mean Kenta and Kazu said in unison. Everyone else had automatically gotten what he meant.

"It means we actually have to tell our parents now idiots." Rika spat. Only those two could fire up Rika without even intending to.

Even thought months have passed since the digimon disappearance, the others and I couldn't truly forgive any adult figures. Well, not yet anyhow. And Rika was probably the one who hated them the most.

"Oh.." Now it clicked.

But that aside, something had been nagging me. "Why come you guys came here? Were you waiting for us?" The trio looked at each other, then back at me. "No, Suzie is the one that told us." Suzie? "huh?" We were all confused now. Glad to see were all on the same page for once.

"Yeah! My brother and I were jest getting off of school when suddenly Suzie showed up."

"It was kind of weird since we usually met at the playground."

"but then she told us that she had a dream, and knew of a sparkly thing that would take us to see Impmon again!"

a dream?  
"A Dream?"

The Chinese girl nodded. "Yeah! It was weird though.. It wasn't like my usual dreams. Were I would be eating lots and lots of cake and strawberries and Henry would take me to the ice cream store with miss pretty pants and Lopmon!"

"Suzie.. get to the point" An irritated Henry was never a pretty Henry.

"oh, sorry Henry! But yeah, It had you in it Takato."  
me?  
I pointed toward myself.

"yeah! You were walking up here and you found this sparkly thingy. Then I heard Lopmon's voice! She was telling me that the time was almost here!"

Everyone look at me knowingly.

"Yeah, I think it's getting late. You kids should probably get home before your parents start to worry." Ryo suggested.

"yeah get home kids! Let the big kids deal with this stuff!"

"Kazu.."

Rika walked over and smacked him over the head. "Don't you know how to shut up you idiot!"

The group rolled their eyes; not even bothering to comment on the act. Shadows were staring to enlarge meaning one thing."Why don't we all go home, the sun is only minutes away from setting. Your parents must be beyond worried."

Ai and Mako look at each other, then at Suzie. "If we go, you promise not to leave without us?" determination welled within those big brown eyes. "I-uh, well you see" looking around for a little help I saw Ryo shrug, Henry thinking intensely, and Rika's invasive gaze. 'well that's not helpful.'

"Um.. sure?"

"No, Promise!" Mako held out his pinky and raised it up toward my face. "Promise!"

I nodded, and held out my own pinky. "Promise."

we shook on it and a look of satisfaction glowed on his and Ai's face. They then took off with a slam of the gates. "remember, you promised!"

oh boy.

What did I just get us into.

* * *

E.M: Hay sorry for the extremely late update haha. I worked on this all night and apologize for all the mistakes in here. I have a announcement thought! You would never guess but I met **Steven Blum**! the **Steven Blum** that voice acts Guilmon! He is such a nice and wonderful man!  
He gave me an autograph and did then did a "bread" line for me in guilmon's voice! Oh, I'm so happy.~

Thank goodness for comic-con!~~~~~~

I'm such a dork haha bye!~


End file.
